


before you know it

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Want me to carry you?”“Cassian, you were on the same mission as I was. You’re just as tired as I am.”“Wanna bet?”Bodhi’s eyes narrow. “Ten credits says you’ll drop me before we reach my room.”Cassian tilts his head to the side. “You’ll risk falling on your ass for ten credits?”Bodhi doesn’t hesitate. “Twenty.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoo im back!! and filling [my own goddamn prompts](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=636732#cmt636732) like a LOSER (i know its not like super interesting but if someone else wants to fill it please do & link me so i could bestow all my love upon u. like. ALL of it.)

1.

They’re in the command center after a mission that ran way longer than it was supposed to. Bodhi can’t quite say when he last slept; can’t really be sure whether the General is actually speaking or if the incoherent jumble that echoes through his head is a product of his own tired mind. He leans against the wall and shuffles closer to Cassian, hoping the man would cover for him if a question needs answering. He closes his eyes for a second—

—and wakes up to Cassian running his thumb over his cheek.

“Come on,” Cassian is whispering.

Bodhi raises his head from Cassian’s shoulder and then snaps to attention when he realises people are milling about them, headed for the exit. He blinks up at Cassian, confused, embarrassed. “I feel asleep?” he mumbles. “Standing up?”

Cassian laughs, not unkindly. “Standing up,” he confirms and takes Bodhi’s arm to sling it around his own shoulders. “No one noticed, so you shouldn’t worry.”

“Thanks,” Bodhi mumbles, dragging his feet alongside Cassian, grateful for the support. “You make a nice pillow,” he adds, smiling a little when it makes Cassian laugh again.

“Thank you,” he replies, and then, “want me to carry you?”

It’s Bodhi’s turn to giggle as he remembers Kay asking him the same before. His answer is slightly different this time around. “Would be nice,” he mumbles.

Cassian stops and looks at him, eyebrows raised in suggestion. Bodhi huffs. “Cassian, you were on the same mission as I was. You’re just as tired as I am.”

“Wanna bet?”

Bodhi’s eyes narrow. “Ten credits says you’ll drop me before we reach my room.”

Cassian tilts his head to the side. “You’ll risk falling on your ass for ten credits?”

Bodhi doesn’t hesitate. “Twenty.”

Cassian chuckles and shakes his head. “Remember you suggested this,” he says and bends to tuck an arm behind Bodhi’s knees.

This was a mistake, Bodhi realises as Cassian lifts him in his arms and grins down at him.

“You weren’t supposed to be that strong.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be a lot of things,” Cassian says, and it’s way too heavy a thing to say for his easy tone, but he’s looking straight ahead, so Bodhi doesn’t question it. He sighs and leans his cheek on Cassian’s shoulder, closing his eyes and mentally kissing those credits goodbye. “He fell asleep,” Cassian whispers loudly after a while and Bodhi hears someone let out a soft laugh in reply as Cassian walks past them. He buries his face in Cassian’s jacket to hide his smile.

He nearly jumps out of Cassian’s arms when he hears him say, “Did you actually fall asleep?”

“No,” he says, blinking fast, and taking in his surroundings. They’re in front of his room. He sighs. “How long have we been here?”

“I stopped walking about a minute ago and you didn’t even stir,” Cassian explains. He shifts to the right and brings Bodhi closer to the lock. “Code, please.”

Bodhi grumbles as he puts it in and the door slides open. He expects Cassian to let him go once they’re inside, but instead he carries him to bed and gently lays him down.

“Fuck off,” Bodhi mumbles, but he can’t help but sigh and relax into the bed he’s missed so dearly. He feels Cassian unlace his boots and snorts, but doesn’t protest. “You’re really working for those credits, huh?”

Cassian just shushes them and continues to remove them. When he’s done he pulls a blanket over Bodhi and jokingly pats his head. “Sleep well, Bodhi.”

Bodhi hums and hears the door slide shut behind Cassian before he falls asleep again.

 

2.

They’re in the mess hall after a long day.

“Do you ever sleep at all?” Jyn asks, and Bodhi lets out a hollow laughter.

Everyone gets quiet and he looks around with a frown. “We all have nightmares, come on.”

“Not bad enough to keep us from getting rest,” Chirrut replies.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Jyn asks and Bodhi’s jaw clenches.

“Let him eat,” Baze says and Bodhi gives him a small nod before they resume their dinner in silence.

Bodhi’s mood hasn’t really improved by the time they finish eating but he still stays with them a while longer, preferring it to being alone. He fiddles with his datapad and listens to them talk, only looks up when he hears the chair next to his scrape the floor.

“Why is everyone so gloomy?” Cassian asks as he tucks into his meal.

“Bodhi hasn’t been sleeping,” Jyn says outright and Bodhi takes a deep breath.

“Of course he hasn’t,” Cassian says without missing a beat. “His pillow is far from being comfortable enough.”

It takes Bodhi a moment to figure out what he’s talking about. In the end he shakes his head and says, “Fuck off,” unable to hide his smile when Cassian grins widely in response. Everyone is silent for a moment longer but then the conversation flows, the awkwardness broken by Cassian’s presence.

A bit later they move to one of the corner tables and Bodhi is squished in the end of the couch, watching the others play cards and discussing Cassian’s hand in low whispers. Heat simmers in Bodhi’s belly throughout the evening as he realises just how good it feels to be this close to Cassian, to share words and laughs that belong to them and no one else.

“It’s hard for me too, sometimes,” Cassian says when he’s thrown in his hand and relaxed back, head tilted close to Bodhi’s.

“What is?”

“Sleeping.”

“Oh,” Bodhi says, and he could add more, but then Cassian leans his head on Bodhi’s shoulder and words aren’t as easy to find anymore. “I could carry you back and tuck you in. Return the favour.”

He wonders if the words are a tad too suggestive, but then Cassian presses even closer to him and says, “Might take you up on that.” He buries his grin in the crook of Bodhi’s neck and that’s the only thing that Bodhi will remember from that night.

 

3.

It’s a long night before a dreaded mission.

“You said it’s hard for you, too,” Bodhi says, and it takes all of a second for Cassian to make a decision and step aside to let him in.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Cassian asks.

Bodhi knows that he shouldn’t, that he should let Cassian rest before his mission, but when Cassian tugs on his wrist and leads him to bed he does not resist.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, but Cassian shakes his head.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he says and a smile breaks out on his lips before his next words come. “I only have one pillow, but you can use my shoulder again.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” he says and climbs onto the bed. He waits for Cassian to get the lights and get into bed but then he hesitates. He puts a hand on what he thinks is Cassian’s shoulder, but does nothing else.

Cassian puts a hand on top of his. “Come on,” he says, voice gentle, and Bodhi finally slips down the bed, laying his head on Cassian’s shoulder. He hesitates for a moment before he relaxes into it. His arm rests over Cassian’s chest and Cassian pulls a blanket over them. “I really am glad you’re here,” he says, holding Bodhi closer, and Bodhi’s heart swells at how good that feels.

 _I wish you didn’t have to go_ , he almost says in the dark, but it isn’t quite true. “I wish I could come with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Cassian assures him. “I’ll be back before you know it. Unless they send you somewhere else, we’ll see each other soon enough.”

“I hope they do.” He always gets restless if he’s kept off a ship too long.

“So I could worry about you, too?”

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one,” Bodhi says, voice wavering.

Cassian is silent for a moment. His lips find Bodhi’s forehead. “You don’t have to,” he whispers.

Bodhi’s throat feels tight. “Just. Be careful.”

“Of course,” Cassian promises.

It doesn’t make Bodhi feel any better.

 

4.

It’s a surprise he even makes it.

“And you told _me_ to be careful.”

“Hello to you, too,” Bodhi murmurs, then winces when pain pierces his skull.  
  
Cassian reaches for him, then hesitates, unsure whether his touches would only cause more pain. Bodhi takes mercy on him and wiggles his hand, turns the palm up. Cassian squeezes it and moves his chair closer to Bodhi’s bed.

“It’s nothing,” Bodhi tries to assure him, and regrets it when it brings all the pain in Cassian’s eyes to the fore.

“You almost got blown to pieces.”

“Wasn’t my fault.”

“No. Of course it wasn’t. I—” Cassian squeezes his eyes closed and brings Bodhi’s hand to his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Bodhi tries to shake his head and groans in pain. “You’re gonna have to be the one moving if we’re to do this,” he says, eyes closed.

“Do what?”

“Give me a hug.”

Cassian chuckles and Bodhi feels a hand on his shoulder, Cassian leaning his head on the other. He hums and slowly moves his head until he feels Cassian’s soft hair on his cheek. “Mm. That’s nice.”

Cassian doesn’t reply and Bodhi doesn’t mind at first, but then he hears the hitch in his breath, feels him tremble.

He opens his eyes. “Cass?”

Cassian lets out a pained noise and buries his face in the crook of Bodhi’s neck.

“Cassian,” Bodhi whispers, hands clutching at Cassian. “It’s okay,”

“I know,” Cassian hiccups. He looks up and Bodhi’s heart aches at his pained expression. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Bodhi whispers, reaches up to wipe his tears. “It’s okay,” he repeats and Cassian nods.

They’re silent for a while and Cassian manages to calm a little. He takes a shaky breath. “Can I ask them if I can take you to my room and watch over you there?”

“Okay,” Bodhi agrees with a small laugh. Cassian tries to pull away but Bodhi lets out a small noise and he turns his attention to Bodhi again, raising his eyebrows. Bodhi tugs on his shirt and Cassian grins as he leans in and lets Bodhi kiss him. He presses another kiss to Bodhi’s cheek and nuzzles into his neck before he pulls away.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he promises and walks away.

Bodhi can only smile as he watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't even write it that well but just imagining cassian crying made me tear up asjdas bye
> 
> ♥


End file.
